There are myriad different types of book and page markers which are adapted to retain the reader's place in the book. Such markers run the gamut from plain sticks and ribbons to more complicated telescoping markers whose length may be varied depending upon the dimensions of the page to be marked. Examples of such extensible page markers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,687,438; 1,872,807 and 2,108,492. These prior markers invariably are composed of two sections which are telescopically connected together. Sometimes the remote ends of the two sections are turned over on themselves to form clips which engage the opposite edges of the page to be marked. The two sections can thus be extended or retracted to accommodate the marker to different size books.
However, these prior markers are usually composed of several parts which must be manufactured separately and assembled. Therefore, they are relatively expensive, considering their ultimate use. Also the prior markers tend to be rather bulky so that they are not particularly suitable for marking the pages of relatively small booklets that are usually sold from wire racks at the check-out counters of supermarkets and the like.